miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 May 2018
23:58:33 -!- Yeeeeeeeeanddabbro has left Special:Chat 00:08:02 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 00:08:18 Hello �� 00:08:52 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 01:39:08 -!- Nathalie1and1Gorizilla WAS LOST! has joined Special:Chat 01:39:54 -!- Nathalie1and1Gorizilla WAS LOST! has left Special:Chat 03:24:14 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 03:24:17 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 03:24:55 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 04:06:16 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 04:06:23 Hi 04:06:35 Can we be freens 04:07:16 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 04:37:45 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 04:38:47 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 04:38:58 Hi 04:39:02 Jall 04:39:43 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 04:39:54 Hi jally 04:40:11 Feistyyy hi 04:40:17 : 3 04:40:24 I am tired 04:40:36 What time is it for you?? 04:41:06 07:40 04:41:22 For me it is 12:41 04:41:27 It is 10.10 A. M 04:41:36 In India 04:41:39 I am in Canada 04:41:50 Oo 04:42:02 Hi Feistyy 04:42:10 Hoi 04:42:16 XD 04:42:28 Hey Jall 04:43:05 I like your profile picture ano 04:43:14 It's aesthetic 04:43:27 Thanks 04:43:37 Np lol 04:43:50 Edited by me 04:43:57 Anyways I need to sleeeep 04:44:02 Lol 04:44:10 Cya xx 04:44:28 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 04:44:41 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 04:44:44 Feistyyy bye 04:45:08 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 04:45:24 Hi Kwami4ever 04:49:45 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 04:50:11 Feistyyy hi 04:51:15 Feistyy hi 04:51:36 Feistyyy ? 04:51:40 Oink. 04:51:47 Feistyyy hi 04:51:58 ; ^) 04:52:22 Feistyyy How are you 04:52:24 : ^) 04:52:34 Bye every one 04:52:37 I'm great, thank you love 04:52:42 See you soon 04:52:42 Oh bye 04:52:51 Anoara Khatun bye 04:52:53 Ah my eyes hurt 04:53:04 Okay I realllllly gotta gooo 04:53:07 Bye boi 04:53:29 Bye 04:53:36 Feistyyy Why your eyes hurt you 04:53:41 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 04:53:46 Bye 04:54:03 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 04:54:50 Bye Ano 04:54:56 -!- Nathalie1and1Gorizilla WAS LOST! has joined Special:Chat 04:59:56 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 05:00:47 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 05:03:51 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 05:04:31 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 05:23:47 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 05:23:50 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 05:24:22 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 05:46:21 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 05:47:01 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 05:57:53 -!- ChatDAman has joined Special:Chat 05:58:37 -!- ChatDAman has left Special:Chat 06:48:58 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 06:49:30 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 08:29:15 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 08:31:11 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 09:57:17 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:57:24 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:58:05 -!- ChatNoirMyBoi has joined Special:Chat 09:58:10 Hiyo 09:58:23 Who here luvs miraculous 09:58:56 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 10:00:10 -!- ChatNoirMyBoi has joined Special:Chat 10:04:15 -!- Remonyshine has joined Special:Chat 10:04:32 -!- Remonyshine has joined Special:Chat 10:04:36 Me 10:05:09 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:05:12 -!- Remonyshine has left Special:Chat 10:05:16 hi 10:05:21 guys 10:05:28 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:06:08 ok bye 10:07:22 -!- ChatNoirMyBoi has left Special:Chat 10:12:41 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:31:06 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 12:32:08 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 12:35:22 -!- Sevie123 has joined Special:Chat 12:35:53 -!- Sevie123 has left Special:Chat 14:25:33 -!- BennyboigamerTV has joined Special:Chat 14:25:38 Hi 14:26:34 -!- BennyboigamerTV has left Special:Chat 14:43:47 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 14:52:16 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 14:52:23 hi 14:52:42 Hey 14:52:55 Robyn Grayson how are you 14:53:03 I'm well 14:53:05 And you? 14:53:16 me too l am fine 14:53:27 Glad to hear. 14:53:41 where is everybody 14:55:07 Ok I'm going now bye 16:37:47 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 16:38:01 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:38:11 Hi Jall 16:38:45 Jallybug 16:39:18 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:39:20 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:44:38 -!- Iliana.fearless13 has joined Special:Chat 16:44:55 hi 16:45:16 Hi 16:45:43 Iliana.fearless13 hi 16:46:10 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:49:59 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:50:01 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 16:50:01 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:50:26 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 16:51:37 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:51:41 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:52:11 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:52:12 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 16:52:22 Hi 16:52:24 Bye 16:52:29 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 16:52:41 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:52:57 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 16:53:20 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:53:20 Feistyyy hi 16:53:31 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 16:53:45 How are you 16:54:19 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 16:57:58 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 16:59:00 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 17:00:15 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 17:01:00 hi 17:01:08 Ano 17:01:54 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 17:02:02 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 17:02:18 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:02:23 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:02:24 o/ 17:02:41 hi Jallybug 17:02:43 ABDUS SUKUR hi 17:02:46 san 17:02:53 How are you 17:03:03 I am fine and you 17:03:08 me too 17:03:46 Ano She will be back in minutes 17:03:53 ooo 17:04:21 san Do not go will come minutes later 17:04:22 Tomorrow I will go to her home 17:04:32 OK 17:04:35 why 17:04:48 ?? 17:07:07 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:07:31 I'm going to have dinner bye 17:08:10 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:08:56 (chuckle) (sun) 17:09:18 now only me 17:09:25 only Tayyip 17:09:38 onlyyy me 17:09:50 Everybody gone 17:10:37 (pixie girl) 17:11:53 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 17:11:58 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 17:12:28 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 17:12:45 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 17:13:15 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 17:13:23 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 17:14:19 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 17:14:21 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 17:14:51 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 17:15:05 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 17:15:35 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 17:15:56 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 17:16:37 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 17:16:43 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 17:17:24 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 17:17:26 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 17:18:21 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 17:18:23 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 17:19:20 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 17:19:46 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 17:20:15 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 17:20:36 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 17:21:06 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 17:21:18 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 17:21:48 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 17:21:55 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:22:06 ok 17:22:18 i am back 17:22:23 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:22:51 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 17:23:07 ABDUS SUKUR 17:23:36 hi 17:24:03 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:24:14 There is something important 17:24:19 san 17:24:24 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 17:24:57 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 17:25:28 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 17:25:49 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:29:15 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 17:29:27 Hi a no 17:29:31 Hi j ally 17:29:37 Feistyyy hi 17:29:41 How are u? 17:30:00 How are you 17:30:09 I am good 17:30:13 hi 17:30:15 I'm fine, 17:30:25 �� 17:30:27 nice to meet you 17:30:31 ������ 17:30:36 Hi a no 17:30:47 I mean abdalla 17:30:52 Feistyyy Let's play your own game 17:31:01 Can I calls u abdulla 17:31:07 Ok 17:31:08 Play the words you said about 17:31:14 What game? 17:31:19 ok abdulla 17:31:20 I will play too 17:31:24 Ok ty 17:31:43 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:31:45 The game that you posted 17:31:49 No I am calling abdus abdalla 17:31:53 Hi a no 17:31:58 Oh OK 17:32:01 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:32:03 I'll starts 17:32:04 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:32:08 Hi 17:32:09 Today 17:32:31 ☆☆☆☆☆☆ 17:32:44 is 17:32:50 《Someone reply please》 17:32:52 Today good 17:33:01 ~doesn't make sense 17:33:03 Ok 17:33:08 Chat no or 17:33:12 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 17:33:12 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 17:33:18 Chat noor 17:33:25 Chatnoir 17:34:06 OK bye 17:34:11 Ëãťìňğ??? 17:34:16 ABDUS SUKUR ok bye 17:34:21 8 *^;$/8$38^9$"'-6&;$36/'':(8 17:34:25 $^&&'&#*#*8##8*#, 17:35:02 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 17:35:11 Feistyyy what 17:35:35 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 17:35:37 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 17:36:30 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 17:36:42 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 17:37:00 Hi☆ 17:37:00 Feistyyy Welcome back 17:37:09 Ty XD 17:37:36 I am using phone so I am typing slow 17:37:53 My mom took away my laptop because I wasn't eating 17:37:55 ok 17:38:11 �� 17:38:30 I love emojis 17:38:54 (lenny) 17:39:09 Hold up 17:39:13 me too 17:39:22 The Lenny face is moving... 17:39:34 Lol 17:40:12 Lol 17:40:12 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 17:40:19 (chuckle) 17:41:24 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 17:41:37 Feistyyy Welcome back 17:41:52 (mario) 17:42:01 Thank u hallo 17:42:07 J ally 17:42:18 Where is abdulla 17:42:31 I mean ano 17:42:36 I don't know 17:42:40 Hmm 17:42:53 Are you using a phone ? 17:42:54 her name is Anoara 17:43:08 I like to call her Ano 17:43:19 Her name is cool. 17:43:36 Yes I use the phone why ask 17:43:46 Can you see this emoji j ally? 17:43:56 �� 17:44:03 Can you see it? 17:44:11 I like to call her Ano 17:44:11 Her name is cool. 17:44:26 Why you repeat? 17:44:45 I have a problem with the phone 17:45:02 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 17:45:30 sorry 17:45:31 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 17:45:40 Hi 17:45:51 Feistyyy Why you repeat 17:45:56 Wanna play the emoji game? 17:46:09 ok 17:46:14 Ok 17:46:28 What is this emoji 17:46:43 It laughs so hard it cries 17:46:50 this emoji (blush) 17:46:56 No 17:47:01 Try again 17:47:15 ok 17:47:27 you 17:47:30 now 17:47:36 What 17:47:43 I'm ok....? 17:47:46 Lol 17:47:52 What is the expressive symbol that cries 17:48:07 �� 17:48:26 no 17:48:28 (chuckle) 17:48:37 That one 17:48:48 this emoji (crying) 17:49:16 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 17:52:14 -!- BlueSweet! has joined Special:Chat 17:52:39 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:52:39 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:53:04 -!- BlueSweet! has left Special:Chat 17:58:46 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:59:10 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:59:27 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:02:32 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:03:25 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:19:51 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 18:20:05 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 18:20:35 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 18:20:38 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 18:21:14 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 18:50:13 -!- Kayley Ballinger has joined Special:Chat 22:00:37 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 23:21:04 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 23:22:05 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat Category:Wikia Chat logs